


Твоя правда

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Пять часов. Пять часов с человеком, который уже давно перестал существовать в твоем мире. К черту все временные парадоксы! Ведь можно поговорить…





	Твоя правда

Бывший профессор Хогвартса - школы магии и колдовства - Северус Снейп сидел в тайном убежище, вероятно уже сотом за последние полгода. На этот раз это была дряхлая деревянная хижина, почти землянка. И было особенно неприятно, что находилось убежище в глуши леса. А снега в этот год выпали небывалые: хижину замело почти до крыши, лишь в подслеповатое окошко почти под потолком проникали тонкие лучи холодного зимнего солнца.

Снейпу оставалось благодарить небеса за то, что эта хижина когда-то принадлежала охотникам, поэтому в ней оставались кое-какие запасы провизии и немного дров. Но даже с зажженным огнем и наскоро приготовленным глинтвейном Снейпу было холодно. Невыносимо холодно от одиночества, от мыслей о совершенном, от того, что где-то очень далеко весь мир празднует Рождество, а он вынужден скрываться и даже не надеяться увидеть хоть кого-то до…

Северус вздохнул. Он очень надеялся, что хотя бы не до весны.

В этот момент прямо перед ним словно из воздуха материализовалась молодая девушка. Без характерного для аппарации хлопка, да и выпить Снейп не успел достаточно - пусть даже и на голодный желудок, чтобы ему виделись молодые хорошенькие женщины.

Тем временем незнакомка одновременно крутила головой, пытаясь понять, куда она попала, и стряхивала с запястья какую-то маленькую блестящую тварь.

\- На место! – строго сказала она твари, которая, наконец, отпустила запястье и перебежала по руке на цепочку с кулоном. – Простите, я потревожила вас? Вы ведь маг, верно? Я догадалась по мантии. Холодно. Ужас, похоже, у вас тут зима. Неужели дельти выкинул меня в другое время? Я вам не помешаю, правда? Это всего на пять часов, мне нужно…

\- Лили Эванс, - прервал поток словоизлияний Северус Снейп.

Да, он не мог ошибиться. Это точно была она.

\- Поттер. Лили Поттер, - машинально поправила его женщина и широко открыла глаза. – Откуда вы?.. Северус?

\- Всё-таки узнала? – усмехнулся Снейп.

Зельевар уже понял, что это не призраки прошлого решили в Рождество нанести ему визит и начали почему-то именно с Эванс, а не с Альбуса Дамблдора или Сириуса Блэка. Стало ясно, что Лили живая и настоящая. Снейп немного расслабился. По крайней мере, она была удивлена не меньше.

\- Я только на пять часов, потом дельти перекинет меня обратно, - еле слышно повторила Лили заранее заготовленную фразу. – Мерлин мой, Северус! Да сколько же тебе лет?

Прежде, чем Снейп успел ответить, она уселась рядом на шаткую скамью и продолжила:

\- Нет, ну до чего интересно! Я не думала, что дельти может не только хаотично кидать в пространстве, но и во времени! Как хроноворот! Надо будет сказать об этом Джеймсу…

Тварь, бегающая по цепочке, несильно куснула Лили за шею. Женщина машинально погладила её по спинке.

\- Правда, замечательный артефакт? Он очень помогает при опасности. Жаль, только всего три раза, сегодня как раз последний… Ой, Северус, что же всё я одна говорю? Расскажи, как здесь, в будущем? Я стала толстой как корова и нудной, как Молли Уизли? Снейп хотел солгать, хоть что-то сказать, но в горле у него пересохло под взглядом зеленых глаз Лили. Молодой и живой Лили.

\- Ох, - Лили запнулась. – Я умерла, да?

Врать было бессмысленно, и Снейп едва заметно кивнул.

\- Грустно, - покачала головой Лили. – Я так понимаю, что не от драконьей оспы. Волдеморт, да?

Снейп судорожно вздохнул и снова согласился.

\- Это хоть не было напрасно? Скажи мне, Северус! – в голосе Лили не было истерики или злости, которую, наверное, испытывал бы на её месте он сам, но была такая тоска…

Северус не мог не ответить.

\- Твой сын… остановил Волдеморта, - хрипло проговорил он.

Перед глазами услужливо возник образ Гарри Поттера. Нескладного мальчишки с яростно ненавидящим взглядом.

\- Правда? – Лили наморщила нос, словно хотела чихнуть. – Слушай, у тебя так холодно. Не угостишь?..

Снейп поспешно подал Лили свою кружку, моля всех известных ему богов, чтобы она не спросила, почему он здесь совсем один.

Но она не спросила.

Лили грела руки о горячую кружку и нахмурившись молчала. А Снейп с содроганием ждал, когда она начнет спрашивать. Спрашивать, где был он, спрашивать, как погибла она, жив ли Джеймс, друзья...

\- Северус, - прервала молчание Лили. – Как он выглядит?

\- Что? – Снейп вздрогнул, словно его ударили плетью. Словно оглушенный, он переспросил её громче. – Что?!

\- Как выглядит мой сын? - спокойно повторила Лили и продолжила чуть резче. – Только не говори, что мне нельзя этого знать! Это ведь никак и ни на что не влияет! И не ври мне, что ты не видел его ни разу! Если он победил Волдеморта… - Снейп снова непроизвольно дернулся. – Ты должен был его видеть. Хоть раз!

\- Я видел его, - слова давались Северусу с трудом, их словно приходилось проталкивать сквозь зубы как вязкую кашу. – Я… я учил его.

\- Ты работаешь в Хогвартсе, да? – Лили подскочила на месте, чуть не расплескав горячий глинтвейн, но даже не заметив этого. – О, Северус, как это здорово! Нынешним школьникам так повезло! Ты всегда так много знал, помнишь, как ты помог мне с подготовкой к СОВам?

Снейп помнил.

Лили даже не подозревала, насколько хорошо он помнил те годы. Наверное, потому, что часто из-за бессонницы прокручивал в голове разные эпизоды школьной жизни, сотни раз переживая и маленькие радости, которые совершенно не грели его-взрослого, и обиды, которые по-прежнему разъедали изнутри.

Но ничего этого он не сказал ей - женщине, которая умерла много лет назад.

\- Нет, всё-таки чертовски холодно, - снова поёжилась Лили, пытаясь усесться так, чтобы на неё не дуло от окна. – Северус, так ты мне расскажешь о нем? Ой, я даже не спросила что ты преподаешь! Прости, пожалуйста! – она совсем по-детски прикрыла рот ладошкой.

\- Я… веду… зелья, - словно пробуя каждое слово на язык, медленно сказал Снейп. – Ты же помнишь, Лили, я очень любил зелья. - О, точно! – Лили негромко хихикнула. – Нет, я решительно сошла с ума. Говорю какие-то глупости.

Снейп мельком взглянул на неё и увидел, что у неё немного побледнели губы от холода.

\- Мерлин, тут не так уж и холодно! – в сердцах воскликнул он, снимая свою мантию и подавая женщине.

\- Да, конечно, - криво улыбнулась она, допивая еле теплое вино. – Просто у нас сейчас лето… организм оказался не готов к такой погоде.

\- Лили, ты волшебница, - покачал головой Снейп. – А согревающие заклинания? Трансфигурация предметов, в конце концов?

\- Мне нельзя использовать магию, пока я не вернусь, иначе дельти собьется, - чуть сморщившись, пояснила Лили. – Да ладно, Северус! Не уходи от вопроса! У меня чуть больше четырех часов! Расскажи мне о сыне. Как выглядит, как мы его назвали, как учится, с кем дружит… расскажи!

Снейп понял, что снова проиграл. Он глубоко вздохнул и тоскливо посмотрел на дверь. Сейчас ему было всё равно, кто найдет его: авроры, упивающиеся, Поттер…

Только бы не сидеть рядом с такой живой Лили, которая просто не способна осознать, что она уже давно мертва.

\- Он… его зовут Гарри. Гарри Поттер, - глупее Снейп себя еще никогда не чувствовал. Да и более абсурдной ситуации не придумаешь – рассказывать матери, как зовут её еще не родившегося ребенка. – Он похож на Пот… На Джеймса. И только глаза твои, Лили.

Лили сидела, поджав под себя ноги и закутавшись в его мантию, с широко раскрытыми глазами, так, словно слушала сказку или наоборот, только что поняла, что это и есть правда.

\- Он… - Снейп мучительно вспоминал, что всегда говорили о Гарри Дамблдор и Макгонагалл, увещая его быть мягче с мальчишкой. – Он храбрый и, конечно же, учится в Гриффиндоре, как и вы с Джеймсом. В гриффиндорской команде он ловец, причем стал им еще на первом курсе…

Лили восхищенно выдохнула. Снейп поморщился. Это было особо изощренное наказание – повторять все те дифирамбы, которые пели Поттеру-младшему остальные.

\- Он… он скучает обо мне? – осторожно спросила Лили.

Снейп встал и взял со стола замотанную в какие-то тряпки, а потому еще горячую кастрюльку с глинтвейном и плеснул немного в кружку. Так он тянул время, убеждая себя собраться.

«Ты же слизеринец! Ты же можешь исказить правду, и она ничего не узнает, - убеждал он себя. – Зачем ей знать, что он совсем не помнит ни её, ни Джеймса? Зачем знать про всё остальное? Дай ей свою правду, такую, какая ей понравится».

\- Конечно, скучает, - сказал он и сделал маленький глоток. – Постоянно всех расспрашивает о тебе. Ты просто не представляешь, сколько хорошего о тебе говорят! Тот же Слагхорн…

\- А откуда он знает Слагхорна? – перебила его Лили. – Если ты ведешь зелья?

\- Твоего сына знают все, - ловко вывернулся Снейп. – П… Гарри расспрашивает всех, кто знал тебя!

Вышло убедительно, ему самому понравилось.

\- Ну, тогда ты, наверное, много ему можешь рассказать, - рассудила Лили, машинально расправляя складки на мантии. – Ты знаешь меня лучше, чем Сириус или Рем, или Питер.

Снейп почему-то так не ожидал услышать имена погибшего Блэка или предателя Петтигрю, что не сразу сообразил двух вещей: Лили не вспомнила о муже, и Лили считала, что он хорошо знал её.

\- Ну да, - он быстро отхлебнул глинтвейна и сделал вид, что закашлялся, словно напиток попал не в то горло. – Мы часто… общаемся с… Гарри.

\- Ты его не очень любишь? – прямо спросила Лили.

Снейп выругался про себя. Чертова ведьма! Ей не нужно знать легиллименцию, чтобы читать его мысли, словно открытую книгу! - Ну что ты, Лили! Мы неплохо ладим, просто он не очень усерден на занятиях, вот я порой и злюсь на него, - солгал он.

Кажется, она поверила. Лили облегченно вздохнула и даже улыбнулась краешком губ.

\- Рассказывай дальше, - потребовала она. – У него есть друзья? Кто они?

\- Он дружит с младшим Уизли, - со вздохом проговорил Снейп. – И с маглорожденной девочкой, которая своей настырностью и тягой к учебе очень напоминает мне тебя. Такая же любопытная маленькая нахалка, которая считает, что ей известно всё на свете.

\- Да ну тебя, Северус! – Лили шутливо ударила его по колену. – Ты так не думаешь!

\- Думаю, - не согласился Снейп, стараясь не замечать, что рука миссис Поттер осталась на его колене.

\- Эта девочка… у них с моим сыном… любовь? – спросила Лили после того, как поняла, что Снейп не собирается продолжать.

\- Кажется, нет, - нехотя ответил Снейп. – Вроде бы он встречается с самой младшей из этого рыжего семейства.

\- У Молли наконец-то родилась девочка? – по-девчоночьи взвизгнула Лили. – Жаль, что я не смогу ей об этом рассказать…

Снейп не ответил. Он с тоской думал, что переоценил свои кошмары. Что такое все смерти, которые ночь за ночью снились ему, исказившиеся лица врагов и Азкабан, по сравнению с Лили Эв… нет, Поттер, выспрашивающей о своем сыне? Давно умершей Лили, которая, как много лет назад, не может усидеть на одном месте, всё так же касается рукой подбородка при разговоре и покусывает прядь волос.

\- Да, родилась, - чтобы поддержать снова угасающий разговор, повторил он. – А еще твой сын победил в Турнире Трех Волшебников и с тринадцати лет умеет вызывать Патронуса.

\- О! – Лили снова сменила ногу, на которой она сидела, продолжая опираться на колено Снейпа. – Разве в Хогвартсе изучают Патронус?

\- Если я правильно понимаю, его научил Люпин, - скривился зельевар.

\- Рем… - тихонько засмеялась Лили. – Неужели ты перестал на него дуться, и вы теперь вместе работаете в Хогвартсе?

\- В некотором роде, - буркнул Снейп и быстро сменил тему. – Ещё Пот… Гарри убил василиска, когда учился на втором курсе. В общем, ты можешь им гордиться, Лили. Он сильный волшебник. И еще… Лили, убери руку.

\- Почему? – нарочито удивилась она. – Тебе она мешает?

\- Лили, ты же знала… знаешь, что я не люблю, когда меня касаются без причины. Меня это раздражает, - Снейп отвел взгляд, чтобы не встречаться с пытливыми глазами бывшей школьной приятельницы.

\- Я не без причины, - Снейпу на мгновение показалось, что Лили трясет не от холода, а от какого-то нервного возбуждения. – Я замерзла. И вообще… неужели я никогда тебе не нравилась?

\- Нет, - резко ответил Снейп, затем добавил мягче, видя, как у женщины дрожат губы. – Лили, мы с тобой всегда неплохо… ладили. Может, даже лучше, чем с кем-либо в школе. Но не более того.

С трудом сформулировав мысль, он понял, что женщина его не слушала: она пересела совсем близко к нему и положила вторую руку ему на плечо. И тепло этой руки обожгло его словно каленое железо.

\- Что ты делаешь, Лили? – Северус злился на себя за этот вопрос и за непонятное смущение, которое охватило его от прикосновений женщины.

Смущение смешивалось со страхом, как будто будило в нем самые неприятные воспоминания далекой юности. Казалось, как только он позволит Лили хоть что-то большее, чем рукопожатие, так она сразу зальется неприятным высоким смехом, а в комнату неизвестно откуда ворвется четверка ненавистных гриффиндорцев.

\- Почему нет, Северус? – Лили встревожено вглядывалась в его лицо, пытаясь понять по его мимике хоть что-то. – Меньше, чем через четыре часа я исчезну и останусь для тебя лишь воспоминанием. Неужели ты хочешь всё это время развлекать меня полуправдами и намеками о будущем?

Она сидела так близко, что Снейп чувствовал её дыхание у себя на щеке, одна её рука по-прежнему лежала на его колене, а вторая с плеча переместилась на спину. Лили словно пыталась успокоить его, ласково и осторожно поглаживая, стараясь расслабить напряженные мышцы этим почти массажем.

Снейп всегда смеялся над выражением «змей-искуситель», ему казалось, что этот эпитет характеризовал любого слизеринца и не имеет ничего общего с потусторонними силами. Зато теперь он вдруг понял, что у змея-искусителя зеленые прозрачные глаза и несмелая дрожащая улыбка.

\- Ты замужем, - наугад сказал Снейп и попытался отодвинуться.

\- И тебя это тревожит? – немного нервно рассмеялась Лили. – Мне кажется, это тебя должно скорее… подстегивать. Ты ведь так и не поладил с Джеймсом, верно?

\- Мне не интересно быть одним из тех, с кем ты изменяешь мужу, как только он отвернется, - жестко сказал Снейп, вновь делая попытку отодвинуться.

\- Т-с-с, - Лили наконец-то убрала ладонь с его колена, но лишь для того, чтобы приложить к его губам. – Ты хочешь меня побольнее задеть? В детстве тебе это всегда удавалось. Но не сейчас, – она отняла руку от его рта и снова положила её на колено. - Лучше помолчи. Или расскажи что-нибудь… Согласись, ты был бы только рад досадить своему недругу, правда, Северус? – словно озвучивая его собственные мысли, прошептала Лили.

Снейп дернулся. Это было… неправильно. Да, именно неправильно. Лили Эванс не могла так говорить с ним. Она не могла… что?!

\- Лили, - он перехватил её руку и непроизвольно облизал пересохшие губы. – Я не могу. Я… женат.

\- Правда? – глаза женщины горели каким-то сумасшедшим блеском. – Я думаю, раз ты решил жениться, твоя избранница невероятно умная женщина и не будет ревновать к одному давнему воспоминанию. Я ведь давно умерла, да, Северус?

\- Да, - машинально ответил Снейп, лицо его перекосила судорога. – Лили, зачем…

\- Ты ведь был на стороне Волдеморта там, у нас, - не давая ему опомниться, продолжала шептать Лили на ухо, ловко расстегивая пуговицы и пробегая пальчиками по груди. – Когда ты перешел на другую сторону?

\- После твоей гибели, - с закрытыми глазами прошептал зельевар. – Но ты тут не при чем, это просто… совпало.

\- То есть тоже давно, - Лили выскользнула из мантии Снейпа и взгромоздилась ему на колени. – Так гораздо теплее, как ты думаешь?

\- Но… - Снейп снова широко открыл глаза, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то подсказку на лице женщины. – Лили, я тебе солгал. Я не женат. Мне… мне нравятся мужчины.

\- И?.. – Лили отвлеклась, пытаясь натянуть мантию так, чтобы укрыть одновременно и себя и полураздетого Снейпа. – Северус, не сходи с ума. Меня нет в твоем мире, и какая разница, что ты сейчас мне скажешь… Поэтому просто говори. И чем молоть чепуху, расскажи мне еще о Гарри.

\- Он… - охрипшим голосом начал Снейп. – Он… любопытный. Да. Очень любопытный. Хороший товарищ… Лили!

\- Не отвлекайся, Северус, рассказывай.

\- Он не очень любит своих родных… тетку… твою сестру. Но большую часть каникул он проводит у неё, чтобы… чтобы не зазнавался. Сейчас он капитан команды по квиддичу… Лили, почему?!

\- Может, я хотела сделать это еще в школе, - как кошка фыркнула она. – Просто тогда я была девчонкой и не понимала, какой ты на самом деле… интересный.

\- Он носит очки и хочет стать аврором. А еще… о Мерлин, Лили! Не мучай меня! Не заставляй рассказывать всё это тебе!

\- У тебя есть выбор, - Лили выглядела гораздо спокойнее, словно что-то решила для себя. Но в глаза бывшему однокурснику она старалась не смотреть. – Ты можешь перестать вести себя словно тринадцатилетний мальчишка и воспользоваться тем, что предлагает тебе воспоминание.

Она сказала это так, словно легко смирилась со всем, что узнала о будущем, но, если бы Снейп поймал в этот момент её взгляд, он бы увидел непередаваемую боль, которая сквозила в её глазах.

Но Северус больше не смотрел на неё. Он снова закрыл глаза и наконец-то неловко обнял действительно продрогшую женщину.

Перед его глазами мелькали как в калейдоскопе картинки прошлого и настоящего. Раздосадованное лицо Джеймса сменялось разгневанным – Поттера-младшего, а потом и вовсе ссорой с Сириусом Блеком, самым плохим воспоминанием, разговором с Дамблдором в ту ночь, когда он пришел к нему… события на Астрономической башне. Первое убежище, второе…

***

\- О Мерлин! Я заснула! – Лили в ужасе посмотрела на часы. Осталось всего пятнадцать минут! Какая же я растяпа!

Снейп нехотя раскрыл объятия, отпуская молодую женщину, которая впопыхах принялась одеваться. Казалось, с него спали приворотные чары – вместо соблазняющей его демоницы он видел перед собой безнадежно усталую женщину, которая неуловимо напоминала ему школьную приятельницу хохотушку Эванс.

Напоминала, но не была ей.

А еще ей было, пожалуй, даже более неловко, чем ему. По крайней мере, одеваясь, она прятала от него глаза.

\- А всё-таки немножко жаль, что Потт… Джеймс ничего не узнает, - неожиданно даже для себя произнес Снейп.

Лили бросила на него быстрый взгляд.

\- Почему не узнает, - горько сказала она. – Узнает.

\- Ты не скажешь ему, - полуутвердительно спросил Снейп.

Нет, это было бы слишком хорошо.

Сколько раз, изводя уже постаревших троих недругов из гриффиндорской четверки, он досадовал, что не может ничем отплатить Джеймсу. Хотя бы одним словом, одним намеком, но нет. Джеймс ушел от его мести, она осталась лишь в мечтах Северуса. А теперь Лили говорит… нет. Этого не может быть.

\- Он узнает, - повторила Лили, пересаживая блестящую тварь с цепочки на шее на запястье. – Понимаешь, Северус… мы женаты уже несколько лет, ты же знаешь. Так вот, у нас с Джеймсом не может быть детей. Из-за него. Мы уже смирились, понимаешь?..

Она смотрела на него с непонятным отчаянием во взгляде, словно ожидая какого-то ответа.

\- Понимаешь? – снова повторила она.

Нет, Северус не понимал. Он смотрел на Лили Поттер и не понимал, о чем она толкует. Что за глупости она несет? Как не может быть детей? А Гарри?! Этот трижды проклятый Мальчик-который-выжил, он же… он…

Лили посмотрела на часы и печально улыбнулась. Вместо улыбки у неё вышла кривая гримаса.

\- Северус… я просто хочу, чтобы мы победили. Прости меня, если сможешь. Прощай.

И она исчезла.

А Снейп не торопясь встал с импровизированного ложа и медленно, на автомате, натянул брюки, рубашку, носки. Так же медленно и тщательно зашнуровал ботинки и застегнул все пуговицы.

Северус осознал, что он идиот. Идиот, позволивший хотя бы на мгновение подумать, что Лили была когда-то в него влюблена. Идиот, который раз поддавшийся уговорам женщины.

Внезапно он понял, что рождество прошло. Пять часов – вот что отделяло рождественскую ночь от серого хмурого утра.

А еще Снейп понял, что смеется.

Безумным смехом человека, который познал истину. Он понял, что не важно, кто из них солгал.

Если Лили сказала правду, и Гарри – его сын, то она сама подписала себе смертный приговор из-за его лжи. Она принесла себя в жертву ради призрака свободы от Темного Лорда. Северус сказал ей, что её сын освободит магический мир, он не солгал. Он просто скрыл то, что Волдеморт еще вернется, и исход Последней битвы еще не предрешен.

Но теперь Снейпу не придется выбирать сторону и постоянно стоять на распутье – он должен спасти сына даже ценой жизни. Даже, если тот никогда не узнает, что его отец всегда был рядом, даже если не простит…

А может, это Лили солгала, и Гарри – сын Джеймса? Тогда она поняла, что всё не так гладко, что не просто так декан Слизерина коротает Рождественскую ночь в одиночестве глухой хижины. И она заручилась его поддержкой, она просто купила его жизнь одним движением руки и двумя словами, точно зная, что, даже продолжая сомневаться, он не посмеет остаться в стороне, не сможет своими руками загубить иллюзию отцовства и сопричастности ко всему.

Ко всему.

Снейп вскочил и распахнул дверь. Снег лавиной хлынул внутрь, засыпав деревянный пол и носки летних потертых туфель зельевара.

Он ударил кулаком по холодной снежной груде, перекрывающей выход из его убежища и, шатаясь словно пьяный, отпрянул назад.

Теперь он сделал выбор.

Пусть это ошибка, пусть это приведет к его гибели и разрушит всё, что далось с таким трудом. Но теперь у него есть своя правда. Потому что она должна быть чьей-то, эта правда, отданная ему давно погибшей женщиной из воспоминаний.

 


End file.
